1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to conductive tapes and methods for making the same, and, particularly, to a conductive tape including array of carbon nanotubes and a method for the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During scanning electron microscopy (SEM) and X-ray spectroscopy (EDS) analysis, a conductive adhesive material is usually needed to fix samples for observation. Currently, Carbon Conductive Tape (CCT) is widely used as the adhesive and conductive material. The CCT includes amorphous carbon.
However, the CCT has the following drawbacks. Firstly, electrical resistance of the CCT is relatively large, generally about 700 Kilo Ohm/centimeter (KΩ/cm). Secondly, production cost of the CCT is relatively high.
What is needed, therefore, is a conductive tape, which has a low electrical resistance and good conductivity, and a method for making the same, which has low production cost.